Sakura Hana
Sakura Hana is a fan Cure for Fresh Pretty Cure! created by Yousei A. Sina. Hana is a young girl, whose family just moved to Clover Town. Now, she attends Private Torigoe Academy. Hana has a great creativity and loves to show her created, no matter if she drew something or anything else, things to others. Her alter ego is Cure Plum (キュア プラム Kyua Puramu), her theme color is purple and her powers are based on creativity. Her catchphrase is . Appearance Sakura Hana has lavender colored hair and purple eyes. Her hair is styled into two little pigtails, hold by yellow hair bands. She wears a strapless light purple shirt that has a black star in the middle with a dark purple top underneath. She wears a redish belt and a grey skirt. Hana wears light purple shoes and black stockings. As Cure Plum, her hair change to Wisteria, a lighter variation of the color violet, while Her eyes stay purple. Her hair is styled into two twisty and curly twintails hold up by two hair bands with purple hearts. Cure Plum has a pair of purple heart shaped earrings and a purple choker. On her wrists, she wears violet bracelets. She wears a white, sleeveless crop top with matching arm garters and a purple ribbon under her chest. The skirt has a thick purple belt where her Linkrun hangs on. She wears knee high, dark purple socks and purple boots. She wears a grey clover on the left side of her top. Personality Hana has a great creativity and loves to show her created, no matter if she drew something or anything else, things to others. Hana has no problem to make new friends and after a month, she found two new friends. Hana loves to eat donuts, just like her best friends. Besides all her good attributes, Hana is extremly bad at studying and has problems to understand the feelings of others. After Becoming Cure Plum, Hana learnd how to unterstand other people's feelings and how to help them, if needed. Relationships *'Sakura Aya' - Hana's mother. *'Sakura Haruki' - Hana's little brother, who is currently at Yotsuba hospital. Cure Plum Cure Plum (キュアプラム Kyua Puramu) is Hana's Pretty Cure Alter Ego. She has the power of creativity and is represented by the purple heart. Hana transformed into Cure Plum when the hospital was attacked where her little brother stayed. The moment Hana told her brother to stay with him, the Pickrun; Sumirun flew into Hana's Cellphone. Cure Plum can use the attack Color Blooming, which is later upgraded to Color Blooming Fresh after getting the Plum Key. Attacks *'Color Blooming' - Cure Plum's first main finisher. *'Color Blooming Fresh' - Cure Plum's main finisher, upgraded by her Plum Key. Transformation "Change! Pretty Cure Clover Beat Up!" - Change! Pretty Cure Clover Beat Up! is the transformation phrase used by Sakura Hana to transform into Cure Plum'. First, she opens her Linkrun, touches the button and the screen glows purple. She shouts, "Change! Pretty Cure..." Then her hair ornaments disappear and she puts her foot down. She shouts, "... Clover..." and uses her hand to draw a flower. She closes her eyes and her hair changes to a lighter variation of violet. Her grey clover appears and she finally shouts "... Beat Up!". She jumps and her hair get styled into twisty and curly twintails. Her top appears after her skirt and her Linkrun. After this, her bracelets appear, then her chocker and her hair bands with purple hearts, which hold her twintails, appear. After this, she comes down and before her feets touch the ground, her boots appear. Cure Plum then recites her introductory speech. Etymology Sakura (咲くラ) - The word Sakura (桜) means "Cherry Blossom". But Saku (咲く) means "blossom", "bloom" or "blooming", which could be based on her introduction speech as Cure Plum, where she says "Freshly Bloomed". The Ra (ラ) was only added to make her name look like the japanese word "Sakura". Hana (はな) - Derived from the japanese word Hana (花), which means "Flower". Trivia *Cure Plum says Heart, while her theme color is purple. Gallery Profiles SakuraHana.png|Sakura Hana's Profile Designs File:CurePlum.png|Cure Plum's design Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina Category:FairyCures Category:Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Purple Cures Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Females Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! related characters Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! OCs